ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Jordan
Harvey Jordan (born November 3rd, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed with Extreme Wrestling Entertainment as part of their Monday Night Chaos brand. Jordan is perhaps best known forh is run with Wrestling All-Stars and Total Wrestling Entertainment. During his WAS run, Harvey Jordan was recognized as a one-time World Champion and a one-time Television and Tag Team Champion. Harvey also gained fame in TWE as the longest running TWE Velocity Champion of all time, holding it from May 2011 before voluntarily forfeiting the belt in late August of the same year. He also made headlines as the only superstar to hold both the Velocity title and the Tag Team titles. Throughout his professional career, Harvey Jordan has held five world titles, two midcard titles and two tag team titles over four different promotions. Outside of wrestling, Harvey Jordan is also a bestselling author and an established actor. Early Life (1982 - 2000) Harvey was born and raised in Las Vegas. His parents, not wanting to expose him to the more adult side of Las Vegas, pushed him into sports at an early age to keep him distracted. Jordan played little league baseball as a child, but grew tired of the sport before signing up for amateur wrestling. He spent most of his teenage years wrestling, however due to his size, he never went further with it. After seeing a touring professional wrestling company and watching the WWF and WCW on TV, Harvey soon became inspired to pursue the sport himself. Thus, at the age of 18, Harvey Jordan left home to seek training as a professional wrestler. Independent Circuit (2000 - 2003) Harvey Jordan signed up with Sin City Championship Wrestling in July of 2000, a promotion that catered primarily to Nevada venues. After numerous months of training, he was called up to the main roster where he competed in the midcard. He soon found success as one of the few wrestlers there that had an amateur background. Using his technical and submission skills, he became the SCCW Heavyweight Champion on three separate occasions. However, with few other wrestlers posing a threat and little cash flow coming in, Harvey relinquished the heavyweight title and left the promotion in November of 2001. He took numerous independent bookings over the next few months, in particular, working for the LVNEPWF where he found more of a challenge with more experienced competition. However, due to popularity amongst the fans, Jordan's newfound babyface status elevated him to the main event where he entered into a long rivarly with then Heavyweight Champion Mad Dog Matherson. Despite numerous battles, Harvey was unable to capture the title for quite some time, until he turned heel in September, 2002 and defeated Matherson for the title before leaving the promotion to pursue work outside of the United States. Japan (2003 - 2004) After leaving LVNEPWF, Harvey travelled to Japan where he signed with New Japan Pro Wrestling in February, 2003. Despite being popular for an international talent and putting on numerous high quality matches, he failed to break through the glass ceiling. Harvey Jordan later attributed it to backstage locker room politics... and a lack of knowledge of the Japanese language. Return to the United States and Wrestling All-Stars (2004 - 2006) Harvey Jordan left Japan after his contract with NJPW expired in February, 2004, returning to his hometown of Las Vegas. There he took a few more independent bookings and even worked a few house shows for the WWE, however, he was not signed to a contract. Jordan made a brief return to Sin City Championship Wrestling under a verbal contract, where he challenged for the SCCW Heavyweight Championship. After winning the match, the promoter failed to pay him his full earnings. Out of spite, Harvey left the promotion with the championship belt, ignoring threats of legal action. To this day, he still has that belt in his house. In late April, Harvey signed a written contract with up and coming promotion simply called Wrestling All-Stars. WAS had a late night television deal, thus Harvey had his first taste of regular air time. Television Championship Harvey's first feud in the promotion was against midcarder Hurricane Hall, whom was the reigning Television Champion at the time. Their rivalry gradually escalated over the span of three months, with Hall constantly outwrestling Jordan and retaining the title. At one of WAS's earliest pay-per-views, Hardcore Havoc, Harvey Jordan and Hurricane Hall competed in a tables, ladders and chairs match which resulted in a no contest when both men were injured after taking a fall from a twenty-foot high ladder. Harvey dislocated his shoulder and Hall suffered a broken ankle. Harvey returned to action the following week, while Hall was out of action for a month. Tag Team Championship and Feuding with the Birds of Prey Upon their return, Hall and Jordan buried the hatchet to face WAS heel stable - The Birds of Prey. The rivarly began when Phoenix defeated Hall for the Television title in a triple threat that also included Harvey Jordan. Falcon and Raven were already the WAS Tag Team Champions, and now Phoenix held the TV title. Jordan and Hall feuded with Falcon and Raven over the next several weeks challenging for the titles, but each time came up short due to interference from Phoenix. In December of 2004, Harvey and Hall won a #1 contender's match and faced Birds of Prey at One Last Stand with a "last chance" stipulation. If they lost, then they would have to disband and would never be allowed to challenge Falcon and Raven for the tag titles again. Fortunately, they managed to win when Harvey forced Falcon to tap out in a dragon sleeper. Their title reign was short lived, however, as the Birds of Prey regained their titles two weeks later on WAS Weekly by using a simple roll up on Hurricane Hall. The loss of the titles caused Jordan to snap and turn against Hurricane Hall, reigniting their feud. Heel turn and injury After his heel turn, Harvey defeated Hurricane in a steel cage match at New Year Anarchy before wiping his hands clean of his former tag team partner and thus re-entered the singles division. Harvey Jordan had ongoing rivalries with the likes of Derek Slam, Phoenix and Caine Traylor. Jordan regularly challenged for the elusive Television title, which was held by Phoenix. He challenged Phoenix in a triple threat table match, which also included former Birds of Prey member, Falcon. Harvey was successful in winning and became the new champion, but he also suffered torn ligament in his leg in the match, forcing him to forfeit the title the next night. The injury sidelined Harvey for the rest of 2005, he did not reappear until early 2006. World title and departure Upon Jordan's return to the ring, he immediately feuded with the current WAS World Champion, Kaz, as a tweener. While he acted as a heel, he regularly got a babyface reaction from the crowd. At March Massacre in 2006, Harvey Jordan defeated Kaz for the World Championship in a ladder match, and successfully retained it against Kaz the following month. He then entered into a feud with the new number one contender, Falcon. The Chairman of the Board booked Harvey into a title match with Falcon with the stipulation that the loser would be fired. During the match, Harvey gave Falcon a run for his money, and even had the match won after two consecutive Harv Attacks, but he left the ring and got himself counted out on purpose. By the ruling of the stipulation, the title changed hands and Harvey Jordan was fired. After the match, he addressed the audience and said he had lost his passion for Wrestling All-Stars and that the World title no longer meant anything to him, thus he threw the match on purpose. He left the arena to boos and did not return. Overseas Touring and Hiatus (2006-2011) Throughout the second half of 2006, Harvey toured overseas, accepting bookings in Canada, England, Mexico and Australia. He also returned to Japan to wrestle a few once off matches for NJPW before returning to the United States in late 2008, after two years of touring. Upon his return to the states, he made a few independent appearances, as well as appearances for ROH and TNA before going on hiatus in 2009. During his hiatus, Harvey Jordan wrote an autobiography titled "Harvey Jordan: I Hardly Knew Me," which was optioned for a film. The film received a minimal cinema release and was reviewed poorly. In 2010, Harvey opened up the Harvey Jordan Wrestling School of Hard Knocks, however, it is currently closed temporarily due to his busy schedule. Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011 - present) Debut and Double Champion In May of 2011, Harvey Jordan signed a rather lucrative contract with Jay Sin-Rio's Total Wrestling Entertainment. He made his debut on Enigma by winning a #1 contenders battle royal, and then went on to defeat Mumbo the Clown for the TWE Velocity Championship in a First Blood match at Extreme Rules. Harvey spent the following weeks in the midcard, holding onto the title and remaining (mostly) undefeated. In June, Harvey Jordan was paired up with Jesse Daniels in a tag team, and together they defeated Cryme Tyme and the reigning champions, Hype-Storm, in a triple threat match at Road to Redemption to capture the Diversity Tag Team titles. In July, Harvey was named as a pro on TWE's newest television show: Limitless to rookie Shad Gaspard. However, due to poor ratings and turnout, the show was canceled after two weeks. Harvey managed to retain his championship against The Mercenary on an episode of Enigma, and then retain the Diversity titles at the July pay-per-view, WarZone in a tag match against Sin Cara and The Fizz. Break from wrestling In August of 2011, Harvey Jordan vacated both the TWE Velocity Championship and TWE Tag Team titles when he announced his departure from the wrestling industry with the intention to seek work in the film industry. Whilst away from the ring, a Harvey Jordan Invitational tournament was held to crown a new Velocity Champion in TWE. During his time away from the ring, Jordan pursued a career in acting. Despite having some degree of stardom and a competent manager, he found it difficult to obtain any major roles and ended up only shooting a small number of scenes for a few various Direct-to-DVD films. During this time, Harvey also wrote and published a new autobiography that made appeared (briefly) on the New York Times Bestseller List. But sales quickly dwindled and the book soon went out of print. Return to Total Wrestling Entertainment (2012) Nearly five-months after his departure from TWE, Harvey Jordan signed a new contract to rejoin the active roster. He made his official return in January of 2012 on the first Enigma of the new year by defeating former World Champion Bryan Valentine and former Velocity Champion, Niobe Martin, in a triple threat match. It was at this time that Harvey Jordan was also awarded with the Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year for 2011. Jordan continued to dominate Enigma upon his return and soon became the number one contender for the Velocity Championship again, a title that he felt he still had given that he never forfeited it. Despite an intense match at Born To Be Champion, the reigning Velocity Champion - Matt Matlock - managed to retain the title. In February, Harvey Jordan won a fatal four-way match to qualify him for entry in a World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match at Now or Never. Unfortunately Harvey was eliminated by Bryan Valentine, who later became the Champion. Later in the evening, Harvey was announced as a challenger to the World Heavyweight Championship for the 100th episode of Enigma in a triangle ladder match. TWE closes In April of 2012, Total Wrestling Entertainment collapsed only days before the flagship Slam-Mania event. Harvey Jordan's final match with the company was against Niobe Martin. After the match, Harvey told insiders that he would be willing to return to TWE if the promotion were to be revived. Second Hiatus A few days after Total Wrestling Entertainment closed its doors, Harvey announced that he was in talks with a number of other wrestling promotions. It was believed that he had signed a contract with the EWF, however, Jordan never appeared on their programming and the rumours were soon dismissed as false. Throughout the remainder of 2012, Jordan laid low and appeared at no other wrestling event. He filmed a few short roles in a number of independent films, but otherwise remained mostly unheard of. Second return to Total Wrestling Entertainment (2013) Return and World Heavyweight Championship chase In February 2013, it was announced that TWE would be re-opening. News soon broke that Harvey Jordan had signed a contract to return to the company with the added bonus that he get a spot in a World Heavyweight Championship tournament. In Wrestling Finishers *Fade to Black (dragon sleeper) *Downward Spiral (reverse spinning facebuster) *Frog Splash (used from 2004-2007, rarely used after that) *Jordan Driver (double underhook piledriver; rarely used, banned move in most promotions) Signature Moves *The H-Bomb / The Harv Attack (sit-out spinebuster; sometimes while running; occasionally used from top rope) *The Jackpot (springboard leg lariat; usually from the second rope) *Double Arm DDT *Super Kick *Brainbuster (sometimes delayed) *Leg Lariat *Spinning Heel Kick *Figure Four Leg Lock *Single Leg Boston Crab *Elbow Drop (from the top rope) *Missile Dropkick *Powerslam *Fisherman Suplex *Northern Lights Suplex Entrance Themes *"Would?" by Alice in Chains (2000-2005) *"Grab It" by Dinosaur Jr. (2005-2006) *"God" by The Smashing Pumpkins (2010-2011) *"Tarantula" by The Smashing Pumpkins (2011 - 2013) *"Quasar" by The Smashing Pumpkins (2013 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments In TWE *TWE Velocity Champion (x1) *TWE Diversity Tag Team Champion w/ Jesse Daniels (x1) *Slammy Award - Superstar of the Year 2011 *Superstar of the Month - August 2011 *Superstar of the Month - January 2012 In WAS *WAS World Champion (x1) *WAS Television Champion (x1) *WAS Tag Team Champion w/ Hurricane Hall (x1) In SCCW *SCCW Heavyweight Champion (x4) In LVNEPWF *North American Heavyweight Champion (x1)